matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Lab Work (Episode 7.1)
Lab Work was the third Merovingian Mission in Episode 7.1. Mission Transcripts Flood: Thankfully, we managed to get the cheat code vial out of the bluepill's hands. Our technicians should have had plenty of time to examine it. I want their report, yesterday. Go see what's keeping them. Operator: Hm... Those signals don't programs... I don't like the looks of this, {redpill_name}. Brandon Smallden: We got the code out...just in time... It was transferred to the other lab. Thank goodness you got here. I-- Ugh... I think I can make it... Operator: The other lab? And what do you want to bet the Machines are right behind? Get outside; we've got to talk to Flood, pronto! Brandon Smallden: H-hey! What about me? Flood: Those insufferable Machines! Who do they think they're dealing with? It's about time we put the General's tin soldiers to use. He won't mind if we borrow a few slated for transport, I'm sure. We can always say they were lost in shipping... Go pick them up from Malphas, then get to the lab. Operator: Malphas in in there, but where are the commandos? Malphas: Make use of these three as you will. They are reputed to be formidable fighters. Operator: Looks like you get three extra shadows along on this one. Malphas: I believe they are as capable of speech as a standard commando program; however, their masks have some sort of baffle mechanism designed to prevent their voices from projecting farther than their own built-in closed-frequency transmitters. Flood: Hang up the phone and get moving, operative. Lab 2 is already reporting "technical difficulties," and I think we all know what that means. Operator: I've got a whole mess of programs in there: some ours, some theirs. Have fun. Hunter Ellis: You've got to...eliminate the Machine programs... Operator: That's all of them...for now. Were there any Merv survivors in there? We need to find out what happened to that code. Hunter Ellis: I am...somewhat impressed. For a human, you manipulate code very well. Taylor Eisentrout: We completed our analysis of the cheat code. This sample shows a degree of mutation beyond those examined previously. It will not be long before any chance of it functioning as required becomes highly dubious. The analyzed code has been transferred to a secure archive beyond the reach of the Machines. Operator: Whew--sound's like the code's safe, at least for a while. Taylor Eisentrout: The code should still function as the General says it will...but it must be used quickly. Flood: That's settled, at least. Why even the simplest thing has to be so difficult these days is beyond me. I swear, we used to have higher quality operatives... Oh, you're still there? You're supposed to be reporting to the Merovingian, who's been meeting with the General; the General will want an explanation of what happened to his commandos, I'd imagine. Operator: Hm... Oh! I know! We can say that they forgot their parachutes again while practicing synchronized sky-diving. Twin: Just one little peek? Twin: I advise against it, brother. You know how fussy those military types are about their uniforms. Twin: Pity. Twin: We were merely speculating on whether these commandos have separate undergarments, or if they rely solely on their strange suits for...other necessary functions. The General: Now that you have the code, you need a program who can utilize it properly to craft the kill code you need. I know of one such program: the Apothecary. They will not be easy to find. The General: I do not know the Apothecary's current whereabouts. The Merovingian: Pas mal. So we locate this "Apothecary," and bring them here. C'est tout simple, n'est-ce pas? I do enjoy how monsieur le General comes straight to the point. ? The Merovingian: You should not abuse his soldier too badly, mon ami! After all, they are here to aid us, eve if they do have strange manners. Twin: We haven't seen Seraph since he lost his wings. I'd say we're due for a rematch. Twin: Common civility dictates that they should speak at least once in a while. Flood: Cheat codes, apothecaries... What sort of witch's brew does the General think we're concocting? It's a shame that Rama-Kandra doesn't require another favor. Then again, who's to say he might not have another "love child" in need of being scooted under the carpet once of these days? Well... In the meantime, it seems that we are stuck filling the General's prescription. No doubt this "Apothecary" of his will prove ridiculously troublesome... I don't know why I bother sometimes... completed NPCs // Transmission Log End *Episode 7.1" Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 7.1) Category:Episode 7.1 Missions